english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Mona Marshall
Mona M. Ianotti (born August 31, 1947), who goes by the stage name Mona Marshall, is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Sheila Broflovski and Linda Stotch in South Park. She's also known as: Destiny, Michelle Moran, Miki Moran, Mikie Morgan and Sally Evans. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1988) - Mrs. Evans (ep69) *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Centurions (1986) - Additional Voices *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (1987) - Mokey Fraggle, Cotterpin Doozer *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Tracy Milbanks *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987) - Additional Voices *Rambo (1986) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Spiral Zone (1987) - Additional Voices *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Art Enthusiast#1 (ep9), Boy With Hamster (ep2), Club Member#1 (ep23), Mr. Johnson's Mom (ep6), Mrs. Esther Flatbottom, Produce Stocker (ep13), Shoe Seller (ep2), Vendor (ep2) *The GLO Friends (1986) - Additional Voices *The Littles (1983) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Additional Voices *Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *Frozen (2013) - Mother with Baby *Inside Out (2015) - Riley's Mom's Disgust *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Additional Voices *Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex (2012) - Additional Voices 'TV Mini-Series' *Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos (1986) - Too-Much 'TV Specials' *The Canterville Ghost (1988) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Kyosai Kawanabe *Naruto: Shippūden (2014) - Academy Student (ep246), Biwako Sarutobi, Boy (ep248) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Chiyo Sakata (ep14), Gorota (ep7), Makiko Tanaka, Orchestra Member, Shizuka Kinjo, Stresemann Girl (ep6), Woman A (ep3), Yoko Noda (ep22), Young Shinichi Chiaki (ep1), Yuki Inoue (ep5) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Izzy, Terriermon *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Temujin's Childhood Friend *Only Yesterday (2016) - Grandmother *Ponyo (2009) - Additional Voices *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Specials' *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *24: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2002) - Ed(wina), Helpdesk Girl, Qwark's Fitness Trainer *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Help Matron, Operator *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Woody 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Birgit, Chancellor Ursula U. DeWitt, Egil, Orphan, Proprietress *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Niklas, Roger S. Huxley Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Years active on this wiki: 1981-2016. Category:American Voice Actors